separating the clouds
by AngelKairi
Summary: He said his name was Cloud. And I was like, 'What the hell kinda name is that...' [crack!CloKai: CloudxKairi]
1. Traverse Town

Hmmm. I was at a loss for what to write, but I just had to write something, and then I remembered that a long time ago I had a certain Wolf Fangs request some different pairings, so I decided to write this. XD I'm so insane- but here's a Cloud X Kairi, for y'all but in particular Wolf Fangs! I hope it's liked- the pairing is actually quite cute when you think about it… and XD Tai, if you read this, there's a tiny bit in there for you, vague though it may seem :grins:

* * *

**_Just Like Him_**

She peered uncertainly about the deserted First District, unsure of her surroundings. Violet eyes blinked, resting a moment on a something –_mailbox? _her mind queried silently- a moment before moving onto the various shop signs situated around the place.

_So this is Traverse Town… _she mused, clasping her hands behind her back and stepping out into the empty square. Her senses were heightened with curiosity and excitement; she could almost feel the cold stone cobbles jab into her feet where she stood on the border of two uneven stones, one jutting up slightly more than the other. _Sora's been here. I can tell. I wonder what he thought of it? It hasn't exactly changed much, from what I remember of it... _

The last time she had seen Traverse Town, she'd been hustled in the world entrance by Cid, unable to look anywhere but right ahead, and so had not seen much. It looked much as she had pictured back then, rushed straight to the Third District to a small, safe house. Not really a tourist's way of seeing it. _Not that Traverse'll ever be a tourist attraction... and if it were, I doubt I'd actually come here for the sights,_she thought wryly.

Flicking longish auburn hair back over her shoulders, she headed for the steps facing the World Exit and stepped up them, slim legs flexing well-toned muscles with each step. Half-lidded blue eyes followed her progress; the owner of the gaze, a black-clad figure, moved out of hiding once she entered the Accessory Store.

_I remember you..._

_

* * *

_

Hands behind her back again, and looking for all the world like the little girl she obviously wasn't, Kairi walked into the store, smiling. Her eyes flickered over everything in the cabinets, the fireplace, the counter-

"You. Need somethin'?"

She beamed in response to the gruff tone, spinning in the light. "Cid! You don't recognise me?"

The rough-shod middle-aged man grunted, squinting to get a better look at her. A toothpick fell out of the corner of his mouth, the end gnawed to splintering. "...nope. Who're ya?"

That made her giggle, eyes flashing a lighter shade of purple. "Kairi! You never guessed!"

"You're right- I didn'. Kairi, what're you doin' here? Why aren't you at the Destiny Islands?" Straw-coloured hair glinted dully in the light as he moved out form behind the counter, curiosity written all over his craggy features.

"Uh..."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What're you doin' here, I said?" The man repeated.

"I... um... just wanted to come see everyone?" She flashed a smile- _oh-crap-that-so-did-not-work!- _at him.

The eyes, if possible, narrowed even further.

He was not impressed.

"Fine!" The girl threw her arms up in the air. "I got sick of Sora mooning over Namine, and Riku sighing over the way she looks at Sora... it's just irritating. I wanted something of my own to do."

"You wanted somethin' of your own to moon over, you mean." A thick blondeyebrow arched at her; she cringed at the forward statement.

"No... I wanted a friend?"

The man wasn't going to let her go with that- he had known her grandmother, Shera, far too well for that. _Very well, _she amended with a smirk. "Where're you stayin'?"

_That _made her cringe even more, pink material creasing over her shoulders with the motion. "Well, Cid, I haven't really been here by myself before..."

"I live in th' Hotel." He said flatly. "You can't just board wi' me- I pay m' own rent, dammit."

Kairi blinked. "Really? But I thought you owned that little house in the Third District-"

"_He _owns tha' now," Cid flapped a hand dismissively. "You got munny? I can't pay for everythin' for ya."

Another cringe, and a mental one at the thought of what Shera would say if she could see her in this position now. "Well. Uh. I was kinda hoping to find a job around here somewhere?" She said, hope and questioning mingled in her tone.

It wasn't the right thing to say, she soon realised as Cid exploded. "_Wha'?" _He yelled, eliciting several squeals of "Keep it down, kupo!" from the Moogle residents upstairs. "You're plannin' on _staying _here? For a long time?"

"What's wrong with it?" She countered defensively, giving her red hair a defiant toss. "I'm capable, aren't I?"

"Well for one," he hissed, grabbing her wrist, "You're a Princess of Heart. You aren't supposed ta work like that!"

"What?" She yanked her arm out of his rough grip, anger rising. "So I'm supposed to sit around all day acting like a lady? No thanks. I did that on the Islands. I've had enough of it already! Why do you think I left my best friends? Or don't I have the right to want to feel useful every now and then? Hey?"

"I'm packin' you back on the firstship to th' Islands-" he began, snaring her wrist in his big hands again.

Her rebellious thoughts- _my very own over-protective grandfatherly person, goddammit,_ being the tamest of those- were interrupted by the entry of a figure. Violet eyes widened at the sight of a spiky-haired, wiry blond. A large sword _-bloody massive_- was slung casually over one shoulder- the other boasted a metal wolf's head on the black material.

Cid." He said.

_Ohmigawd, his voice's just as cool as the get-up..._

Blue eyes glanced over her, as if he had heard her thoughts, but he continued his conversation with Cid. "I want the Fenrir chain ready for me tomorrow. Can you tell the Moogles to speed it up?"

Cid grunted sourly, obviously expecting the question. "They'll work at their own pace, 'less you wanna threaten them..." He told the other man- he'd just as obviously had his story prepared.

The blond shook his head at the other's words. "Don't need to do that," he said quietly. "Do you want me to show this girl around?"

Kairi grinned at that- he'd just put Cid on the spot, making him seem rude if he didn't offer her name, and rude if he told the spiky-haired guy she wasn't staying for long, to which she would definitely reply with something along the lines of "Screw you, I'll do what I want" or something like it. Deciding to spare the mechanic-turned-salesman the embarrassment of it- he was likely to flame right up if that happened, she remembered from early childhood memories sparked by conversations over the years- she bounced forward to the blond and offered her hand."I'm Kairi! Arelative of _Shera's-_" she fought down insane giggles at the look on Cid's face "-and I'll be _staying here _for a _while. _I'm even hoping to get a job here, actually." She grinned. Cid wasn't going to live this down for a long time.

He took the proffered hand briefly but firmly. "I'm Cloud."

"So, Cloud." _Resist the urge, Kairi, resist the urge- dammit. _She gave in. "What the hell kinda name is that?"

"Mine."

The answer sent her into giggles, and she collapsed against the wall. She hadn't felt as free since she'd left the Islands. _Probably because Cloudlooks just like Sora..._"Okay then... Cloud, where's the best place to eat around here?" She grabbed his hand, ignoring the flinch that indicated barely any human contact generally occured with this man and others, and hauled him out the door after her, grinning at Cid's expression, and also ignoring the fact that she barely knew this man. "I'm hungry!"

_

* * *

_

Wow. I was just thinking how nice it would be to write a chaptered fic for this... would anyone read it? Review it, for that matter... I really think this pairing works _:blames/praises Wolf Fangs for the idea XD:_ If anyone would, let me know and I'll see about making this a chaptered fic. I actually think it's a lot like Roxas X Kairi. But that could just be me. And we all know I'm insane. Kshaw. Short ending. I think it needs to be continued.

...but would you?

I so would.

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


	2. Little Robin

Guys, back with another chapter of the one-and-only (so far- I think that's right?) chaptered CloudxKairi fic here, as of now! And thank you very much for all the reviews- there's a wholenineteen for the very first chapter. It's actually two pages of reviews, and that makes me happy. VERY happy. So be afeared, is my advice. And I just checked, and the only other CloKai fic on the market is **Cyangurl's **one (check it out!) dedicated to me… I'm really happy now. XD

So. One thing. Muffins. Millions and millions of muffins if you can think of some awesome names for this pairing, like Squffie or Roxiri. Or Ansamine. Sounds like a drug. Of course._:coughcrack!coughcough: _Their names don't really mix too well… but even if you make up some completely random crack!name, I'll be happy. I think Clairi was suggested... that's not so bad.

* * *

_**Just Like Him**_

**Chapter 2:_ Little Robin_**

_I remember you, _he thought again, looking at her as she happily thanked the waiter who had brought her milkshake.

"What?"

With a start he realized that she was actually talking to him, and shook his head slightly. "It's nothing." Her mouth hung open; she'd just taken a sip of her milkshake. Pink froth lightly covered her upper lip; it was strawberry. He shook his head again.

"Flies bothering you?" she grinned at his discomfort, waving over the top of his head where said insect twitched and flew off.

He shook his head yet again, settling back in his chair; she asked so many questions. Well, he was used to that- Yuffie was a lot worse. And twice as hyper.

Aware that she was gazing at him quizzically- something he was not used to even after so many years recently spentwith the people he'd grown up with in Hollow Bastion- he looked away uncomfortably, thinking what to say.

She saved the situation by asking him a question instead. "You lived in Hollow Bastion when I was little, right?"

Mind reader. Yippee for him. Someone else to tell him what he was thinking, as a certain black-haired ninja was prone to do. He really hoped that there wasn't much else in common between the two teenage girls."Yeah."

A bit more silence, except for the sound of chewing- she was more like Yuffie than he had previously thought, although still a little quieter.

"I don't really remember you from back then..." She tilted her head to the side. Like a little robin, with amethyst eyes. It seemed a strangely gentle observation; but she wasn't a warrior. He was allowed to assess her that way, because she wasn't out to kill him. He added firmly to this line of thought thateven _he _wasn't going to try to work out the logic of that one, even if it had come from his own mind.

"I remember you," he informed her. "You were Shera's little girl. Not her daughter. But that was when you were about two." He didn't mention from when else he remembered her. She might think it odd, that he had seen her in the Coliseum, and again meeting with Hades with Maleficent there; his rather shady past was never mentioned by anyone he knew now, and he preferred to keep it that way.

She gave a little shiver; _I seriously love his voice! This guy is cool... _"So where do you live, Cloud?" Kairi was determined to get as much information out of him as she could while the vibes were good.

He blinked. "I have the small house in the Third District. Cid was selling cheap- he didn't see any reason to keep it after Leon and the girls didn't need a meeting place-"

She latched onto the information he volunteered with glee. "Leon! So you mean Aerith and Yuffie are 'the girls'? You could've just said so- how are they anyway? Is Yuffie still shorter than me? When can we go visit them?"

He almost choked at the 'we'. She seemed to be already taking it for granted that he was going to show her the whole town! "Soon. What kind of job were you looking for?" He had been trying to get of the topic of him showing her the place, and very nearly stood and hit his head against the wall when he realised that he'd practically offered to help her look for a job. He could already tell that Kairi wouldn't be one to pass up on that opportunity.

Luckily, she seemed to push it to the back of her mind for the moment, chewing thoughtfully on the straw from her milkshake. "I was thinking... you know how the Accessory Shop has this little room to the side? Well, with my amazing cooking skills, I thought a small bakery would be nice. After a year or so, I'd have to expand, of course, but this way I can make Cid pay for it all until I get settled in..."

She kept on chattering while he tried to ignore the sharp jolt of shock- even panic- that accompanied this unexpected statement. She really _was _planning on staying for a long time!

"...Cloud?" She was doing her robin look again. "I just asked, do you think there's any room for a toy store or something around here? And it looks like you guys really need to lighten up, too. Literally as well as figuratively. I mean, look at these lamps- they're _tiny. _And I had a look at the notice board on the way in from the Gummi Ship I got a ride on, and the last announcement for something entertaining was "See Yuffie juggle three shurikens!" from four years ago! You guys never have anything on if you resort to letting an insane ninja entertain the masses!"

He almost smiled at her apt description of Yuffie; at least, he would have if he hadn't realised that she was trying to change Traverse. And shehadn't been hereeven a few hours! "You... you're trying to make this place 'brighter'? Good luck with that. Traverse isn't a place for fun." Even Cloud, the master of masks, couldn't hide his incredulity and disbelief from his quiet voice, and the auburn-haired girl noticed it.

"What, don't you think it could happen?" She challenged him. "You think that no one would like a nice little bakery, or a toy store, or a parade? Okay, I take back the parade part, there's no room in this place-" she amended herself quickly "-but the others shouldn't be any problem!"

He got to his feet, supressing a sigh. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. "Look, I've already told you," he said, almost stonily. "Traverse isn't a place for fun. No one's wanted it that way. If that's what you came here for then you'd better pack." He turned heel and walked off.

_He's as infuritating as Sora!_ She stared after him, violet eyes wide with any number of negative emotions. _Traverse isn't a place for fun, huh? _She thought, closing her gaping mouth firmly. _Well then, I'll make it one!_

_

* * *

_

Oho, is that a challenge, Kairi says! xD Hope you like this second installment. I'm going away tomorrow, going the eight-hour drive to Sydney with my family- and I think I just missed a doctor's appointment which mum and dad are telling me it's my fault because I'm on the computer too much. They didn't remember it either, so it can't be my fault entirely- I can't exactly drive myself there. Enough grumbling, however- thank you all for the reviews for last chapter, and the constant egging by certain people _:grins at Fel:_ Please review, and be glad that I got this up before I go to Sydney... xP I'd love to see the same response to this chapter as with the previous! XD

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	3. Learning

**_Just Like Him  
_Chapter 3: _Learning_**

It had been three weeks now, and with no further mention of their first argument Cloud found that he was rather growing the like this girl. She came out of the little bakery that she'd pressed Cid into setting up just beside the Accessory Shop to greet him with a cheery smile and something fresh baked, bright and early every morning. She always looked refreshed, no matter the fact that most of Traverse's residents were still abed this early. She'd keep, he noticed, a lookout through the clear glass panes of her store every morning at six, and each day as her stoic new friend crossed the plaza in the First District she'd step outside and greet him in long black slacks and three-quarter-sleeved white blouse and push a sample of that morning's cooking into his hands before heading back into her little shop to get on with her routine, long auburn hair catching the sparse light as she turned.

It was a familiar sight, one he figured he'd probably always associate with her now, and it was an established thing – Cloud had followed his own morning pattern since he'd first come to Traverse Town, and saw no reason to change because something had been added to it.

As he came to know Kairi better, he began to realize that she was similar in many ways to the friends he already had. She and Yuffie were always smiling and optimistic, quick to take offence when it suited them but also swift to forgive. She was as sweet as Aerith when one day a boy handed her bouquet of roses over the counter of her little store; she gently but firmly refused his multiple suggestions of dates, the way Aerith would. He even saw similarities between the girl and the reserved Leon, not just in that they were both by nature early risers, but in that they were quiet on the things they cared most deeply for, preferring the keep their stronger feelings private. Family and friends came under this category, as he was to learn later.

All these traits that coincided with other people he knew pieced together an altogether new and complex person, Cloud slowly came to comprehend. By nature a quiet man, his conversational skills were put to the test whenever she was with him. Yuffie could carry on a one-sided conversation with a brick wall if it suited her, but Kairi liked to have feedback. Thus the "I'll-respond-if-I-must-but-I-don't-really-want-to-say-much" method was born.

For example, if Kairi suddenly remarked that it was a lovely day today, even if it was raining, Cloud would be compelled to reply with something along the lines of "Yeah," elaborating with a meaningful glance from Kairi that it was "a very nice day, even with the rain." He found it irritating at first, all this small talk that was completely meaningless, but soon got used to it. _One of the many things that changes when someone new walks into your life. _

And this someone, he was really coming to like.

* * *

"Cloud?" She asked quietly one day, tearing tiny chunks from a piece of cake in her hands. It was one of those aforementioned rainy days; they were simply leaning under her shop's verandah, Cloud having being caught in the sudden downpour and taken refuge in the nearest place. 

"Mm." A glance from Kairi; he quickly amended that with "Yes?"

She smiled, violet eyes not looking at him. "Where do you come from?"

Well. That was an odd question. "Midgar. So does Aerith. And Tifa, and Yuffie-"

"Tifa?"

"Well, she might still be there. Last she called me, though, she was in Halloween Town." He said.

Kairi looked at her usually silent friend, smirking slightly. "All female friends, huh? Which one was most 'special'?"

He directed the blue-evil-glare-of-doom towards her, but she took no notice. "Yeah. I found they didn't try to kill me as much as the guys."

That earned a laugh from his new friend - he felt smug. _My turn, I guess... _"What about you? I know you come from Destiny Islands. What's it like there?" _Haha. The obligatory statement is done. Now I don't have to talk any more..._

"Well..." Kairi grinned, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. "It's a small place, but really sunny, and it's always like summer!" She'd raised her arms; now she dropped them, wrinkling her nose distastefully at the drizzle before them. "Nothing like this. Usually. But... uh, there's heaps of sand. And trees - ooh, we even have a paopu tree!"

That caught his curiosity - he'd never heard of paopu. "Ahwha?"

"...Cloud, that was unintelligible."

"And that was a long word. I asked, 'what?'" He crossed his arms over his black clothes, looking at her sideways. _I'm getting used to this whole talk-to-people thing. Yay for me. If I'd wanted to learn it in the first place._

This time purple eyes laughed at him, as the girl swung to face the swordsman. "A paopu fruit looks likea star. I don't know what they taste like - probably pretty foul - but if you share it with someone, it's supposed to intertwine your destinies forever. Selphie was always cutting them up and trying to slip the bits into Tidus's food."

He'd latched onto the 'intertwining destinies' part. "Does anybody really want that?" He murmured quietly.

"Of course they do! There's nothing more romantic, right?" Kairi toyed with the slice of orange poppyseed cake, oblivious to his frown.

_...she's missing the point. _Cloud tried to make her see it. "Imagine that you grew to hate that person-"

"But that's why you only share it with someone you really care about!"

"-and you never wanted to see them again. Or does it enhance positive feelings, or magnify the happy memories or something? I don't think I've got many happy memories..." His thoughts trailed off.

"I have no idea. But the fact remains," Kairi pouted defiantly, "that it's a bond that should be treasured. Like having someone in your heart always..." _Oh, drat. Don't think about that, don't think about that..._

"Who'd really want that?" He snorted, shaking blond spikes and looking out across the square - the rain had stopped.

"I did!" She pointed out, suddenly angry. Shocked, he glanced back at her as she continued. "I wanted nothing else, one time! I couldn't wait to see him again, and I always thought that a paopu would get us together quicker. And he told me-" She broke off sharply, breathing heavily_. Shit. Why the hell did I say that? Now he's going to ask-_

"Who? What'd he say?"

_"Shit_!" She snarled, hurling the piece of cake she'd been holding to the floor. Crumbs lay spattered everywhere."Do you have to ask? It's not even any of your business! Let me get this straight, Mister Strife - what I do is_ never_ anything to do with_ you_!"

Cloud leaned backwards reflexively, holding hishands up before his face as if to protect himself. "Sorry." Quickly, before she could say another word, he stepped out into the wet square and walked away swiftly.

The girl stared after him for a moment, then sniffled loudly and turned heel to grab some tissues.

* * *

Somehow, once again when they met, everything had blown over in each person's mind and the subject of close friends and family wasn't brought up again. Soon they were standing in silence as they liked to do, not filling the quiet with empty prattle. 

And then, it happened. "I know you've met Yuffie already-"

The two went crazy, as Cloud, standing to one side, raised a single blond eyebrow in bewilderment. After a moment, he simply sighed and settled back against the wall; the ninja had followed him on his daily walk this time and had insisted on checking out Kairi's shop with him.

"_Yuffie_!"

"Kairi Kairi _Kairi_!"

"It's so great to see you!"

"I know! Isn't it?"

A smug grin accompanied this last statement as the raven-haired girl herself hugged her red-haired lookalike ecstatically. "The place looks great, Kairi!" She added, glancing appreciatively at the rows of steaming fresh scones Kairi had just set out before her unexpected customers - well, one of them was unexpected, anyway - had arrived. The ninja glared suddenly at Cloud, who'd opened his mouth to speak. "What?"

He shook his head. "Just wondering... why you're so hyper all of a sudden. Both of you."

The almighty materia queen laughed. "Ah, you males are so ignorant... a girl needs some female companions sometimes! I hear she's even been having dinner with Cid _every night - _haven't you, Kai?" The girl nodded. "And she needs a change. _So_..." She drew the last out, "'Tis Yuffie to the rescue!"

_Ye gods. _"Ah." He mumbled vaguely. "So. Um. That means what, exactly?"

The girl beamed again. "Well, I was thinking, a lunch date tomorrow - you, me, the lion log guy, and Kairi! So it's a double date too! Kairi, the moogles can run the joint for a couple of hours," she admonished her friend airily, "So you just relax. It'll be fun! Right, Cloud?"

_Help. _

_

* * *

_

Aha! Done! And this chapter goes towards my darling Felia, for it is her birthday today! Love you so much girl, everyone - worship her. She is an angel, and deserves it... oh, and check out her fics too! 

**H A P P Y .Bi R T H_d_A Y ****>>.Mi Y** _O_** R i  
****F R** _O_** M .A N G E L**k** Ai R i**

xDDD Girl, this wasn't going to be all of your present, but you still haven't told me whether you like Sora x Kairi x Roxas angst. INFORM ME IMMEDIATELY BIOTCH OR FACE MY... NON-PRESENT-GIVING WRATH.

But hah. There you have it. It is the wonderful girl's birthday present for Fi-chan!

So... review? For a Tally shall be happy.

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
